Good Night my Lord
by x-RedPanda-x
Summary: Lors d'une agréable nuit d'été, Sebastian laisse sont esprit vagabonder entre les délices de la cuisine organique et la sensualité corporelle.


C'est enfin la nuit, une nuit d'été: la récompense d'une journée pénible et d'une chaleur insoutenable.

La fraicheur de cette nuit se faufile entre les volets. La lune veille sur le manoir, et un léger vent fait tournoyer les feuilles des arbres qui lui font la révérence. Le spectacle est ravissant: un véritable ballet sous la clarté nocturne, composé de formes découpées par le prisme lunaire, et le gracieux mouvement de silhouettes diaphanes. Alors que je me perdais dans la contemplation de cette merveille de la nature, une voix me rappela à l'ordre.

« -Sébastian, cesse de rêvasser. »

…certes, une voix bien agaçante en effet.

«-Tout de suite _Bocchan_. »

Je balaie une mèche rebelle du revers de ma main puis me détourne de la fenêtre. Le _jeune maitre _est devant moi, les bras croisés, attendant avec hâte que je m'exécute à la tache nocturne.

« -Depuis quand rêvasses-tu?

-Je m'excuse _my lord _cela ne se reproduira plus_. _

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. »

Je lève alors mes yeux vers lui, ce petit être autoritaire me fixe avec témérité de son l'iris couleur saphir si insolente. Elle me fait glisser dans le tourbillon de sa pupilles noir comme le néant me noyant alors dans un océan inconnu. A quoi penses-tu à ce moment là _petit maitre_?

Une révérence polie, un sourire maniéré, voilà ce qui devrait faire l'affaire. Mais te voilà qui fait la moue, cela veux donc dire **répond** .

« -J'admirais simplement le paysage nocturne, _jeune maitre_. »

Répondis-je tandis que je m'affairais à lui déboutonner sa veste de coton bleu. Je le vois du coin de l'œil qui regarde par la fenêtre, il semble songeur.

« -C'est une nuit fraiche, c'est agréable un peu de vent après une journée étouffante… »

Il lève alors négligemment les bras de telle sorte que je puisse lui retirer sa veste avec plus de facilitée.

« -Demain il fera encore plus chaud parait-il. Il serait de l'intérêt de _monsieur_ de n'enfiler qu'une chemise à jabot légère, et de rester le plus possible à l'ombre. »

Il s'assit lourdement sur son lit et lève la jambe paresseusement. Je lui retire une chaussure, puis l'autre.

« -Quel ennuie, l'été est vraiment une saison pénible... »

Je lui retirais ses longues chaussettes noires tandis qu'il tergiversais. Que cette peau semble douce, elle est imberbe et délicieusement galbée. Je suis le seul qui puisse voir ses chevilles dénudées. Quel goût aurait ses tendon si ils s'effilaient entre mes dents?

« -Sans doute, mais cela vous change assurément des longues pluies diluviennes de Londres n'est-ce pas? »

Lui répondis-je en lui déboutonnant sa chemise de soie claire. Sa gracieuse nuque apparait sous mes yeux. Encore enfant, sa jugulaire n'est que très légèrement prononcée sous le tissus de sa chaire. Mais je perçois très distinctement deux formes légèrement bombés et dur à la naissance du cou . Quel goût aurait ses clavicules si je les rongeais?

« -Oui…très certainement… »

Je lui retire sa chemise. Un doux parfum poudré viens me chatouiller les narines, et quelques effluves de cannelles s'infiltrent dans mes naseau. Délectable. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir poindre deux petites perles de chaires rosies sur son buste. Quel goût aurait-elles si je les suçais?

« -_My lord_, je vous rappel que demain nous recevons les Queens Berry à dîner . »

J'attrape sa longue chemise de nuit du bout des doigts et dépose le tissus sur mon avant bras gauche. Il se lève et je lui retire enfin le bas. Je me retrouve alors face à son ventre blanc et crémeux. Petit corps chétif, petit corps délicieux. Je me vois déjà plonger mon visage dans son ventre, planter mes crocs dans ses chaires, percer un passage vers l'intérieur et me faufiler au cœur de ton haine intestinale. Petit corps, petit être. Quel goût aurait ses organes saignant dans ma bouche?

« -Ces gens là m'ennuis Sébastian, entre la gosse dame suffisante et la grande chiffe qui lui sert de mari. J'aimerais infiniment me désister, mais je dois tenir la réputation de la Maison Phantomhive. »

Le voila nu face à moi. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le privilège de le voir ainsi. Dénué de tout artifice, face à moi, il n'a plus de catégorie sociale, il n'est plus le comte Phantomhive que tout le monde redoute. Il n'est plus l'enfant démoniaque manipulateur qui à su monter sa société par de long procédés astucieux. Il n'est que Ciel. Petit Ciel, petit enfant.

Tu as le goût d'un lac glacé. Tu as le goût du vomit. Tu as le goût du sucre Candy. Tu as le goût de la moisissure. Tout ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es. Tu es le ciel, si proche et si lointain. Petit enfant perdu. Tu es nu face à moi.

«-Sébastian? Habille moi j'ai si froid…

-_Yes, My Lord… _»


End file.
